Jyler Bromance
by Fangirl15429
Summary: This is a story about Tyler Lockwood and Jeremy Gilbert's bromance. Its gonna be amazing
1. Chapter 1

**Jeremy looked up into the sun and wondered how much it sucked to not be able to be in the sun. He loved standing in the sun the heat touching his skin. He loved the feeling of someone else standing there with him. Someone who could truely understand how things were in his head. **

Tyler Lockwood looked at Jeremy trying to figure out what was happening in that odd kids head. "yo earth to Jeremy come in Jer"

Jeremy snapped out of the daze the thoughts had put him in "oh sorry dude just thinking about something"

Tyler grinned "is it a girl? Are you thinking about sex?"

Jeremy hit him "Shut up dude. Im thinking about how people survive without the sun"

Tyler sarcastically retorted "Well my boy people dont"

Jeremy ignored the comment and pulled off his ring for a second he twirled it around his finger. The white place where his ring usually was looked strange. He was wondering if there was anyway to get Tyler to actually talk about how he felt. About Caroline. Or how it felt to be a hybrid. Or anything.

Tyler looked at him "Bro you think a lot"

"Tyler we need to hang out tonight we need to talk about some stuff"

"oh boy sounds fun"

Jeremy looked at the ground "I think you'll emjoy this discussion it involves you"


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler was nervous about what Jeremy wanted to talk about. He didnt know about anything hed done to piss the kid off. He didnt think he had done anything lately at all. So Jer wanting to talk to him was terrifying him. He was trying to figure the kid out. Wasnt working.

He was driving to Jeremy's house in a bit of a hurry to find out some information. Maybe it involved Klaus. Maybe there was a way to kill him after all. He hoped that was it.

He pulled up in front of the Gilberts house and climbed out. He thought for moment what if Jer was trying to get him to admit something. Tyler snap out of it stop being so paranoid. He walked up the steps and examined that front porch for anything suspicious. Nothing caught his eye so he proceeded to knock on the door.

Elena answered and looked suprised "Tyler whats up?"

"Oh uh Jeremy invited me over."

Jeremy came down the stairs noisy and quick. "Hey man. Sorry sis I forgot to tell you I invited Tyler over."

The two siblings began talking and Tyler began daydreaming. He was wondering why he felt so uneasy about being here today. He felt like something was out of place. Although he couldnt figure out what. He stopped thinking about it when he heard a familiar voice. "Tyler?"

He would reconize that heavy Australian accent anywhere. Haley. He growled a few words to Jeremy under his breathe. "whats she doing here?"

Jer looked confused "Caroline introduced her to Elena and theyre getting to know each other"

Haley came in and smiled at Tyler. She hugged him and he hugged her back in an awkward way. Elena looked at Tyler clearly confused "Haley lets get back to our disscussion."

They left Jer looked at Tyler "How do you know her"

Tyler began panicking in his head "Um its a long story."

Jer nodded "Well we have time to talk about it."

Tyler began trying to come up with an excuse not to tell the story. He couldnt come up with anything so just sighed "Alright fine"


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy was shocked by Tyler's story about Haley. He was terrified that Caroline would find out. It might break them up. That would kill Tyler and that would ruin Jeremy's friendship with him. He had to be sure Caroline never found out. Elena couldnt find out. Bonnie couldnt either.

"Tyler does Caroline know?"

Tyler rolled his eyes "Of course not dumbass if she knew do you think we would still be together?"

Jeremy looked at the ground feeling stupid after Tyler's comment "Sorry. How could this have happened"

"It was a moment of weakness. It was stupid."

Jeremy thought about a good response to that "Who else knows" Tyler looked away and didnt say anything "who knows Tyler?"

Tyler looked in Jeremy's eyes "Klaus knows"

Jeremy stood up quickly "what!"

Jeremy couldnt even think about what would happen if Klaus told Caroline. Tyler's world would be ending and Jer couldnt let that happen to his close friend. He had to ensure Klaus never told a soul. "Tyler hes gonna tell her"

Tyler shook his head "No he wont."

Jeremy was going to ask how he knew that but couldnt bring himself to hear any response Tyler could possibly give. He wanted to cry he couldnt Tyler would think he was a wimp. He was so scared for Tylers life. Making a deal with Klaus wasnt a good idea. He was terrified for his friend.

Tyler must have seen that he was scared because he stood up. He walked over and hugged Jer. He said only a few words "Everything will be okay Jer"

Jer could only hope that was the truth


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremy couldnt help being worried about Tyler. Tyler was the closest thing he had to a friend these days. He couldnt let anything happen to the one guy he called a friend. They both needed to protect each other if they needed to survive against everything. The odds of surviving as a human and a hybrid weren't very good.

He started wondering if maybe someone could just end all of the pain for both of them and their families. Even if that ment all the vampires leaving. He could easily live without Damons constant annoying behavior. He knew his sister cared about Damon but couldn't she survive with Stefan. Stefan was way better for her and for everyone. He wished Damon could just be cut out of the picture. Stefan, Caroline and Elena were the only vampire necessary in life.

"Jer!" Elena was calling Jeremy's name from downstairs. Jeremy hopped up and Tyler followed. Neither of them had said a word in a little over 10 minutes. Tyler quietly hugged Jeremy and smiled. He mouthed that everything would be fine just to reassure Jeremy again.

Jeremy ran downstairs with Tyler following behind. Tyler waved good bye and headed out the door. Elena barely even glanced in Tylers direction she didnt 100% trust him and Jer knew that. As soon as the door closed Elena ushered for Jeremy to come after her to the kitchen. Bonnie was sitting at the table with Damon. Jeremy crossed his arms over his ches not happy to see Damon here and not Stefan.

"Whats going on?"

Bonnie responded automatically "Jer we're worried about you. You and Tyler keep hanging out and none of us are sure we trust him"

Jeremy knew he wouldn't like what they had to say "Well I don't care. I like hanging out with Tyler. Also I dont care about anything Damon says"

Before anyone else could say a word Jeremy bounded up the stairs taking them 2 at a time. He couldnt take people complaining anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

The second Tyler got home he Retreated to his room. The Lockwood mansion was completely empty not a soul in sight. He stripped his shirt and pants leaving him in just his red boxers. He threw himself on his bed and pulled out his phone prepared to text Caroline. Shortly after he found himself texting Jeremy to check up on him.

Jeremy didnt text back instead called Tyler within 5 minutes of Tyler texting him. "Hey Tyler man can i come over?"

"Didn't I just see your stupid ass?"

Tyler could imagine Jeremy smiling at the phone coming up with the perfect insult. "Shut up dick Elena Bonnie and the annoying vamp dick are pissing me off"

Tyler knew it would happen eventually "Whats going on?"

Tyler could picture Jeremy placing his fingers on the bridge of his nose "I'll tell you when I get there"

10 minutes late Jeremy showed up Tyler answered the door still wearing just his boxers. Jeremy looked at him "Bro you missing something?"

"Hey its my house I can and can't wear what i want"

Jer laughed and nodded "So big douche vampire, my sister and Bonnie want me to stop hanging out with you."

Tyler nodded "Yeah douche doesnt like me" Tyler paused "And he appereny now controls Elenas life as well"

Jeremy plopped down on the Lockwood couch "Can i just stay here for a while?"

Tyler nodded and sat next to Jeremy close enough that their knees were casually touching.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on man! You gotta do better then that." Tyler yelled as he blocke another of Jeremys attempted shots. "You suck at basketball man"

Jeremy laughed he already knew that but he had made a bet with Tyler that he wouldnt play in his underwear. Jer had of course lost. Tyler was playing in his underwear because Jeremy hadnt taken into account that they were on private property.

Everytime Jeremy tried to stop Tyler from taking the ball his ass ended up in Tylers crotch. Jeremy knew thats why Tyler willingly played in his underwear. "Alright man i give up. You win."

Tyler pulled Jeremy in to his grasp. He pulle Jeremy in front of him "Shooy like this." Tyler led Jer's hands in a way that made it much easier to score.

Jeremy made his shot and automatically spun around to face Tyler. He found himself all the sudden reall wanting to kiss Tyler Lockwood. He couldnt so he moved away. "Uh lets go inside"

Tyler nodded "Yeah"


	7. Chapter 7

Tyler jumped on the couch landing casually on his back "So Jer whats going through your mind on this lovely evening"

Jeremy hesitated and Tyler wondered if Jer was thinking the same thing as him. Kissing each other. Jeremy shrugged "I dont know stuff."

"Come on bro you can be honest with me."

Jeremy looked into Tylers eyes "No I really dont think I can bro"

Tyler stood and pulled Jer to the couch Jer sat down and Tyler laid across Jeremys lap. "I like you Jeremy"

Jeremy swallowed and took a breath "I like you too Tyler"

Tyler smiled and sat up. He leaned toward Jeremy and looke into his eyes. He lightly brushed his lips against Jeremys until Jeremy grabbed him and pulled him closer. Tyler kept thinking about how perfect this was this kiss, this boy, everything. When they broke apart Jer smiled "That was amazing"

Tyler hesitated "What do we do now Jer?"

Jeremy shrugged "Do we want everyone to know about this?"

Tyler shrugged "I dont know" Jer stared at him he already knew the truth "Lets just keep it a secret a while okay?"


	8. Chapter 8

Jeremy wasnt sure about all this "Tyler i really like you and I dont know if I want that"

"Jer I still love Caroline."

Jeremy stopped smiling at all he was mad now "What? How? Shes just a girl you said you liked me"

"Jer I do its just I love her too."

Tyler tried to take Jeremys hand but Jeremy stood up "Tyler you need to actually make a decision between me and her call me when you do."

Jeremy left and slammed the door. Tyler groaned and put his hands behind his head.

• • •

Jeremy walked along the side of the road thoughts racing. He couldnt believe that had just happened with Tyler and now he didnt know what to do with himself. He didnt wanna go home and he coulnt talk to Tyler. He took a minute and decided to go to the Mystic Grill to talk to Matt.

When he got there he found Matt working at the bar. "Hey Matt"

"Sup Jeremy. What can I help you with?"

"I need some advice really badly."

"Alright go ahead"

Jeremy looked around and spotted Stefan and Damon talking quietly looking at him "Not here."

Matt pointed to the bathroom. Jeremy followed as soon as the door was closed and locked Jeremy blurted "Me and Tyler kissed it was so perfect but he says he still loves Caroline and I dont know what to do"

Matt didnt seem surprised "Tyler told me he likes you a lot so dont worry bro"

Jeremy smiled and thanked Matt before leaving. So Tylet talked about him that made him happy.


End file.
